


异常

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, 原创抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 很早的小三轮，变态斯达夫
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	异常

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

“扑通”一声，平野紫耀倒在后台休息室的榻榻米上。大脑烫得晕晕乎乎，像被滚滚涌出的温泉浸泡一样，热度逐渐向身体扩散，不一会儿刚刚还在挣扎着支起身体的四肢就开始变烫发软起来。  
  
平野努力想回想起身体变得如此奇怪的原因。明明几十分钟前还是和往常一样在休息室放松等待工作开始。是突然被感冒袭击了吗？还是热潮提前了呢？可是昏昏沉沉的大脑如漩涡般扭曲记忆，已经无法得出答案了，他开始盯着米色的榻榻米陷入呆滞，嘴边不断吐出白色的雾气，消散又浮现。  
  
也许只要休息一会，一切都会迎刃而解吧。这么想着，他几乎要闭上双眼。可房间的入口处传来窸窣声，接着是一串沉重的脚步声。  
  
正当平野想发出声音求助时，他就被一把翻过身来，正面对上了眼前熟悉的人。  
  
“白鸟先生！”他眼睛一亮，那是他所熟悉的工作人员，“我好像发热了，请您帮…呜…”  
  
可是下一秒白鸟所做的事却超出了平野的理解。本该成为他的救命稻草的人却喘着粗气，开始撕扯他身上的衣服。厚重的大衣扣子被一颗颗打开，可等到里面的被汗打湿的衬衫露出来时，男人仿佛失去了耐心，粗暴地其扯开，阻碍的扣子飞出，打在平野染上一层绯红的脸颊。  
  
平野不解地皱着眉头，伸出自己因高温而即将融化般的手臂，想要合上被拉开的衬衫，“白鸟先生，您在干什么啊！”  
  
“紫耀…”白鸟的胸口激烈地起伏着，白气从翕合的鼻孔中喷出，连续地低语着他的名字，“就这一次…”  
  
眼前一反常态的工作人员让他有些害怕起来，他隐隐约约地察觉到了眼前的男人可能要对他做的事，不是检查他发热的腺体，而可能是…  
  
“白鸟先生！我可是个alpha啊！”他用尽身体尚存的一点力量，沙哑的声音变得虚弱像是被加热后入口而更加甘甜的砂糖橘。  
  
“跟这些没有关系！”男人突然咆哮起来，“我太想要紫耀了！想要得不得了！每天都想得发狂！”  
  
“这都是你的错…”男人直勾勾地盯着他的眼仁颤抖着，“我可是知道的，你每次都故意在我面前弯腰，紧身的裤子勾勒出你屁股的形状，圆圆的肉乎乎的，就是在等我去摸。”  
  
说着，白鸟的手伸入了平野的内裤，将起扯下，略冰凉的手触上他发热的皮肤。那手像玩弄橡皮泥般揉捏他的臀部，挤成不同形状，留下淡红的指印，逃出掌心臀肉从指缝中溢出，可下一次又被重新捉入手心。  
  
看着因自己的触碰而“哈…哈…”地喘着气的平野，仿佛自己的话得到验证一般，白鸟咧起嘴角，“我就知道！我就知道你一直在等着我这么做！”  
  
突然白鸟的脸又扭曲起来，他扬起手拍打起平野的屁股，丰满的臀肉被激起一浪又一浪，“你这个淫荡的贱人！在我被工作阻碍无法进入你房间的时候，总是有别人出入你的房间。他们一定早就操过你了！你对他们也摆着屁股，邀请他们插入你！”  
  
“说什么alpha，其实跟发情期的omega也没什么区别。呵说不定你还是全年都在发情吧？”白鸟忽略平野眼中因触碰而泛起的泪光和摇晃着否定的脑袋，指腹摩挲着他的身体，顺着抚过他起伏的腹肌，来到胸部后在浅褐色的乳晕处打着圈。  
  
“啊，你还总是对着镜头露出你的上半身，想象着很多人迷恋地看着你的身体撸管你应该很兴奋吧。被你迷得晕头转向的人臣服在你的脚下…”尖锐的指甲突然掐上平野的乳尖，来回碾磨着，引起尖声呻吟，男人在他耳边吐着信子般危险地低喃，“可是我不一样，我不会跪着求你施舍我一次上你的机会。”  
  
平野的视线再次天旋地转，臀部被高高地抬起，腰部因为无力而沉下。他连用手臂支撑起自己也无法做到，上半身软软地趴在地上，勉强将自己混乱的脑袋抵在手背上来避免坚固的榻榻米。  
  
白鸟将早已硬得发痛的肉棒蛮横地塞入平野的后穴，而柔软的穴肉在被强硬劈开后竟反而迎上，吮吸着入侵者身上突起的青筋和沟壑。  
  
“啧，就这样还说自己是个alpha吗？”白鸟开始前后摆动起腰，“啊…好紧，你那里吸着我不放，你感受到了吗？你的身体一直在等着我的肉棒！”  
  
平野像是融化在体内高温的糖果，整个身体都融化做一团。一下又一下快速地抽插中，额头被顶出手背的范围，擦上粗糙的榻榻米。他明明是个alpha，他的身体不是为了被进入而设计的。但是为什么，他会这么有感觉。仿佛一把沉重的锁终于被钥匙打开，无法控制的快感从身体的宝箱中飞出，他对比只能无力地发出呻吟。  
  
像是对平野的表现极为满意，白鸟用手指戳弄他柔软红润的嘴唇，“你说过，柔软的嘴唇是你的魅力点是吧。我当时就想，啊你真是了解怎样让人为你发狂。你一定用你这自满的嘴唇含过很多人的阴茎，让他们高潮着把种子送到你口中吧！”  
  
白鸟的手指从唇缝中探入，在舌头表摩挲至舌根。反射性的呕吐感袭来，平野不得不大张开嘴，而下半身仍在承受着深浅不一的撞击，原本含混的呻吟更加清晰地从喉咙中飘出，合着淫靡的水声充满了房间。  
  
“听到了吗？你被我操出水了。”白鸟浅而激烈地进出起来，交合的水声像是证明般响起，“你真的是alpha吗？等我把精液射到你肚子里，说不定你真的会像omega一样怀孕。”  
  
白鸟另一只手抚摸上平野还是平坦的小腹，舔上他的背脊，又在后劲来回舔弄，最后含上圆润的耳垂。  
  
“怀上我的孩子吧，这样你就是我一个人的了。”  
  
在这之后白鸟的侵犯还持续了很久，白浊炽热的液体一次又一次地在平野的被折磨得变得殷红的后穴中喷射而出，渐渐地他那本来平坦的腹部竟出现了圆润的弧度。


End file.
